Forever Young
by BoomThatGirl1D
Summary: When Ellie is bestfriends with Harry Styles, will fame affect there friendship? All boys are famous in this. Mostly Niall, Zayn and Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys, this is my first fanfic, so enjoy.**

**Forever Young - Chapter 1.**

**Ellies P.O.V**

"Ellie, Darling. Chrissie' at the door for you." my mum called up at me. I sighed and climbed out of bed.

"Chris, come up. Not ready yet" i shouted down stairs and went back into my room.

I just remembered it was the first day of the summer holidays, I get to see my best friend in a week! My best friend, is coming home. I can't wait to see him, i've missed Harry SOO MUCH!

If your wondering who Harry is, well i've known him since... FOREVER. Harry Styles is the flirtiest person i know, i haven't seen him since last year, when he came third in the X-Factor.

Bet your thinking, 'NO WAY! you know Harry Styles." He's like my brother, but i miss him. I speak to him nearly everyday, and he's coming back home, to Holmes Chaple next week, im spending it with Harry. Oh, and One Direction. I haven't met them yet, but they look like lovely boys, and there quite fit aswell, especially the blonde on. Whats his name...

"Why are you here so early?" i mumbled as Chrissie walked in.

"its 11am! and we need to do some serious shopping!" she replied.

"hmf, what shall i wear?" i asked.

*2 hours later*

"your finally ready!" Chrissie grinned.

"yep, right. lets go do some shopping!" i squealed.

Suddenly Mcfly's songs burst out through my blackberry.

Me: Hello?

Harry: 'ello ma leading lady!

Me: Harry is that you?

Harry: Sure is babe.

Me: OH MY GOD! i can't wait to see you!

Harry: Me too, im on my way home, with the boys. I'll text you!

Louis: HELLOOOO! Do you like carrots?

Me: yes? right im going now, text me!

The call went dead. I laughed at the question i think Louis asked.

"Who was that?" Chrissie asked.

"Harry and Louis" i replied simply.

"Harry who?" she wondered.

Shall i tell her now?

"Harry, Harry Styles." i said.

She screamed! and almost fainted.

"Y..YOU KNOW HARRY FUCKING STYLES?" she spluttered.

i nodded slowly.

*4hours later*

"right, its getting cold. Bye babe, ill tomorrow." i said as i was walking to my front door.

"yeah, see you later." she smiled.

i walked into my room and flopped onto my bed. What a busy day.

**Well, thats the end of chapter one. REVIEW!**

**Chapter Two will be up soon as i get a chance!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya again, **

**Heres chapter Two!**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

There was a loud knocking on the door. It was midnight, who could be knocking on the door this late?

"Who is it?" i asked mysteriously.

"Open the door you numpty, its cold!" sobbed a familiar voice.

I opened the door to a face that i'd known for years, but she seemed upset.

"Come in" i gestured for her to come and sit down.

She sat down and started crying again.

"Whats wrong honey?" i soothed.

"Mum.. Me.." she stuttered.

"What about your mum, babe?" i nodded slowly.

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I sat down gently on Harry's sofa. How could she lie to me? I TRUSTED HER! The tears poured out my eyes, i couldn't stop them. I let them flow freely.

"Whats wrong honey?" Harry Soothed.

How could i tell him? The words wouldn't flow out of my mouth, all i could manage was "Mum.. Me.." i stuttered because i was crying so much.

"What about your mum, babe?" he nodded like her understood.

**FLASHBACK.**

_"your coffee's ready baby" my dad called up stairs to me. i trudged downstairs, and over heard my mum hissing to my dad "we need to tell her, now her real brothers in Holmes Chaple" i stormed in, my life was over! "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT?"i yelled. At that moment my mum burst in to tears. and my dad just ran out the door. "MUM, i want an explanation NOW!" i screamed._

_"you're. Adopted." she shouted whilst grabbing a knife. i felt like a defenceless six year old, i felt eleven years younger than i am. She slashed my side. as son as she turned i ran. i ra all the way to Harry's._

**PRESENT TIME.**

I showed Harry the place where she cut me. "I'm adopted." i sobbed.

**Harry's P.O.V**

She pulled her top up, to reveal a bloody gash up her right side. I was bewildered, how did this happen?

"I'm adopted" she sobbed.

**And thats Chapter Two done! **

**another Cliffy. Thats my seccond update in a day. The next chapter will be longer, review. i hope you enjoyed xoxox.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo:) **

**Third Chappy. **

**ENJOYY.**

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I heard Harry's sweet musky voice in the distance "Shut the fuck up, Louis. She's sleeping!" I could hear Louis squealing like a girl, well i presume its Louis.

I batted my eyelids open gently and sat up. I yelped in pain as i felt a slicing pain in my side. I forgot.

"Whats wrong, els?" Harry turned round and looked concerned. I shrugged.

"My side, it really hurts hazzie." i frowned.

"Let me have another look at it, all the boys are upstairs"Harry replied.

"What? i'm not upstairs Harreh!" Louis moaned.

"But your a Girl, Louis." Harry Laughed.

"So, who's this larvely woman on our sofa?" Louis prounounced in a posh accent.

"Im Ellie. Now run along ikkle girl!" i beamed.

Louis ran out the room screeching. I chuckled.

"i couldn't get much sense out of you last night. But how did this happen?" pointing to my side, Harry questioned me.

I took a deep breath and began to explain "Well... i was upstairs in my room. it was about 10:30, i was watching Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets, i got up at 11:30 and went downstairs and asked for a coffee. My dad said he would shout me when it's ready so i went back upstairs. My mum shouted me and asked what your band mates names are, and i shouted down 'Zayn Malik..' and she said 'Okay..' she sounded upset. My dad then shouted me down.." i broke off, my voice was cracking, i coughed and let some tears roll down my face.. "i went down, and heard my mum hiss to my dad 'She need's to know, now her brother is in Holmes Chaple'. I kinda flew off my hook and went mental. and.." the tears are now freely flowing."she grabbed a knife and.."

Harry interrupted me.

"its okay, i've heard enough" he nodded.

"I think Zayns my brother" i whispered.

*1 hour later*

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Boys, me and Els are back from the Hospital now" i shouted up to the boys, i heard Liam mumble something and the boys all came charging down at us.

Ellie Screamed, all the boys laughed including me. Her face was priceless! i got a picture and put it on Twitter.

"How are you, Ellie?" Liam asked.

She nodded and mumbled what i think was 'im fine.' but who knows.

She looked paler than normal, i was very worried about her, i haven't spoke to her normally since before i went on X-Factor, has fame affected our friendship? I've missed her so much, she couldn't got to any of the shows because there was none near Holmes Chaple. The paps don't know were here. Yet.

"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS PLAYING AT?" she shouted jokingly.

"NIALL'S IDEA!" Louis screamed and looked scared.

"I'm going to have to get you all back," she nodded looking happy.

"She's scary when she gets you back!" i nodded in agreement with her, chuckling lightly remebering when i pranked her, and two days later there was a photo of me sleeping in spiderman pj's on twitter.

"whoopsy, we shouldn't have done that!" Zayn grinned.

She giggled, and turned round to walk in the living room, then spun her head round and said evily "and, you'll never know when its coming."

Louis looked seriously scared, i had to laugh at his face. Zayn followed her through, and asked "El, can i talk to you a sec, babe?" i followed them through.

"Alone, please Hazza" Zayn said directly.

**Ellie's P.O.V**

Harry walked out of the kitchen, with his head down so i texted him 'I'll tell you after, dont worry babe. love you xxxxx'

"so what do you want to talk to me about? I need to say something to you" i said feeling nervous about how to say to him, but he needed to know, i couldn't not tell him. He had a right to know.

"I know your adopted." he said looking at his lap.

"and your my brother?"i whispered a tear running down my face.

He nodded slowly, i think i saw a tear run down his face aswell, i couldn't say anything. The word just wouldnt come out my mouth, Zayn just attacked me in a hug. "How did you know?" he mumbled into my shoulder.

"I found out, from Lily. My adoptive mum. She gave me this" i pulled away and showed him where i have my stiches.

He gasped, "i knew you were hurt, but i didn't realise it was this bad!"

"it doesn't hurt much. I love you, bro"i said.

**Zayn P.O.V**

"It doesn't hurt much, I love you bro" she said to me, i felt my heart warm, i've been reunited with my twin sister.

"i love you too, sis" i replied and a tear slid down my cheek.

"When are we going to tell the boys?" she asked.

The boys, thats what i haven't thought about. How were they going to react? "Tonnight, the sooner they know, the better" i nodded.

she agreed with me. "Lets do it now, ill get the boys." Ellie said as she got up and walk out the room, and trudged upstairs. Harry, Louis and Liam came down, but there was no sign of Ellie, or Niall. 5 minutes later they both came down stairs. Niall had some of the lipgloss that Ellie was wearing around his mouth.

Louis and Harry made slurping noises whilst Liam asked Niall "whats the shade of lipgloss around your mouth?" Ellie flushed pink and Niall wiped his hand around his mouth then sat down.

"What is it you wanted to tell us?" Niall asked me and Ellie.

"Im adopted" Ellie said Quiety.

"and im her Brother" i stated louder than she had.

The boys all looked shocked, and i thought they'd hate me, i have no idea why. Harry looked kind of upset and Louis looked dead shocked, it was like that for a few minutes untill Louis screamed "CARROTS!" which made everyone laugh, i think Harry and Ellie were Crying because they laughed so much.

"what was that for?" liam asked between laughs.

"To break the awkwardness." Louis replied dead serious.

"I think its amazing that Zayn and Ellie are brother and sister!" Harry suddenly said, and Niall and Liam nodded in agreement.

**SORRY! Having a writers block.**

**Next chappy up soon!:) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiii, **

**Sorry, i've been useless these past few days. I have had to do a lot of homework, ect. But im back and im going to try and make this a big and interesting chappy. So im going to stop rambling now and get on with the story. Oh and if you have Twitter follow me; EllieCaston. **

**Niall's POV.**

"So, Zayns Sister. Ella, ehh?" Louis winked.

"Um, yeah Louis. Its Ellie." i coughed.

"Oh.." He looked down embarassed by the obvious mistake he just made.

Right at that moment Ellie walked through the room, her gorgeous black hair falling over her delicate shoulders, her pink wet lip glinting in the sun shining through the windows. Wait, did i just think that?

"Im getting in the shower, has anyone got a t-shirt and a pair of trackie bottoms i can use please?" She asked softly, we all nodded but she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, she obviously wanted my clothes.

"Do you mind?" she asked, blushing slightly.

I shook my head "No, its fine!" She grinned and took the clothes out my hand.

"Thankyou Niall" She kissed my cheek, then walked into the bathroom.

I walked slowly back down stairs to the boys in the living room, and i heard the shower flick on. I sat down on the sofa not really paying attention, untill something came to mind.

"Hey, Guys. do you fancy pranking Ellie?" i asked wiggling my eye brows.

They all nodded and Harry said "What have you got in mind, Nialler?" He grinned evily.

"Well.. we could, unlock the door. Take her Clothes and her towel and replace it with.. umm a pillowcase" I asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The next thing i hear is Louis and Zayn trampling up the stairs smirking. Me, Harry and Liam followed and Harry grabbed two black pillowcases and Tiptoed into the bathroom, which Ellie was singing beautifully in. Liam chucked me the towel and the clothes, i dumped them on the floor in Harrys room and stood back, we all got ready to run as we began to go back down stairs, Louis turned all the hot water off and we sprinted into the lounge waiting for the ear pericing scream. 'ONE... TWO... THREE..." Zayns whisper was interrupted by a screech that was obviously Ellie's. We all laughed silently and heard her shout "SHIT! Where are my clothes?" We heard her sigh then a moment later she plodded down the stairs.

"WHAT, DO YOU CALL THIS?" she pointed to her barely covered body. Every one grinned and Harry replied, looking dead serious "Your sexy body?" Zayn wacked his arm and Harry turned to cry on Louis' shoulder.

"NO! right, where the fuck are my clothes?" she asked raising her eyebrows, i shrugged which earned me a sharp slap around the head.

"Ouchiee" i winged. She grinned then kissed my head better, "Is that okay, ikkle Niall?"She asked in a pretend baby voice.

"You can hurt me too, just not my head my mouth" Louis winked, She Just Scowled at him and stormed upstairs.

"I'll show her where her clothes are" Harry said and followed her up.

**So there it is, another chapter., sorry its not particularly long, and i owe you a long chappy. The next one will be longer, and will be up within the next few weeks, im having a writers block at the moment, so any idea's would be great, see you soon.**

**Loves xoxox;;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeyy! sorry ive been a rubbish writer, but im going to make it up to you, i have had a manic past few weeks, cos i have loads of revison to get through, and about fifty essays due each day, but im trying my hardest, and also christmas shopping. 9 SLEEPS TIL CHRISTMAS, im going to update everyday untill christmas, and im going to upload every two days after that, so heres chapter 5!.**

**Ellies P.O.V**

I sat in the living room, all the other boys in the pool, except Louis, whos just watching. I need to talk to my mum, but i cant be bothered to drive, ahh, i could just ask Louis.

"Lou, can you drive me somewhere?" i shouted through the kitchen window.

"Yeah, sure babe." he stood up and walk through the house to the front door.

"Byee guys!" i shouted to the boys and jumped into Louis car.

"Where do you wanna go el?" Louis questioned.

"Mums house" i replied simply.

"No" Louis said no emotion in his voice.

"What?"I ask slightly confused by his tone.

"I ent taking you there." Louis said, protectively.

"Why not Loubeaar?" i moaned.

"Because i dont want to see you get hurt!" Louis replied.

"You can stay with me, i promise we can go straight away if she does something to harm one of us, i just need to know why she done it, why she hurt me. why she didn't tell me im adopted" i say as a tear runs down my face.

I shouldn't let her get to me this much! But i am, she hurt me too much, not just pyhsicly, but mentally too; she left me with no answer, i feel like a little kid again, and ive got to face her someday, i'd rather sooner, not later.

"Fine, but one step out of.." Louis is explaining untill i interrupt.

"Yes, lou i get it. Just go!" i sighed.

Lou decide to start driving, after about five minutes of sitting in silence. He put the radio on and Mcfly, turned it up full blast and started singing Obviously.

Recently I've been,

Hopelessly reaching

Out for this girl,

Who's out of this world.

Believe me.

She's got a boyfriend

He drives me round the bend

Cos he's 23

He's in the marines

He'd kill me

But so many nights now

I find myself thinking about her now.

'Cause obviously,

She's out of my league

But how can I win

She keeps draggin' me in and

I know I never will be good enough for her.

"You really like Mcfly, dont ya?" Louis yelled out the music,

I nodded vilently, and i could hear his soft chuckle over the music, "THERE FOOKING AMZAYN" i said emphasising the 'Zayn' part, now Louis was crying with laughter.

"How would you like too meet them?" She acutally screamed,

"I'd faint if i got to see them, ive seen them live, just never met them, OOmfff, DOUGIE. i love Doug" i grinned going into a daydream about what it would be like to meet them.

After about ten minutes Louis stopped driving, "Were here." he said as we stepped out the car.

I walked slowly up the path, and knocked on the door, Lou had his hand on my back, i knew i had to d it, its so late to back out now, oh fuck. I can se her shadow, coming to unlo.. Shit i heard the click.

"Hel.. What do you want?" she said her voice turning from pleasent to stern in a matter of secconds, i could say anything, but Louis said,

"She wants to talk to you, if you dont mind, its cold out here, let us in" he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

She looked taken back but she moved out the way.

"Sit in the kitchen, ill be in once ive locked up." she said no emotion in her voice.

I obeyed her and sat in the kitchen, Lou stood behind me, i silently thanked him and kissed his cheek.

She strutted in and sat down infront of me, "What do you want?"

"I want to know, why you stabbed me, why you didn't tell me i was adopted, why you lied to me?" i said tears brimming in my eyes.

"Why i lied to you? because if your real parents wanted you they could have you, but you were mine." she said her brows furrowing.

"But, if you had been honest, i would have stayed with you," i said, a tear rolling down my face, i looked up at Lou and he had tears in his eyes, i smiled weakly at him.

"Your fath.. Jack, has killed himself you knowm because of you" she said getting angry.

"NO! dont you dare blame his death on her, she did nothing" Louis yelled at my mu.. Jane.

WAIT, did she say Jack killed himself? what? i love jack, still. Even though he didnt tell me, i still love him, why did he take his life?

"When?" i sobbed.

"The day after you left," she said, rubbing her fore-head.

"And you wanted to know why i stabbed you? yeah, because if i cant have, no body can. YOU SELFISH LITTLE COW! YOU LEAVE ME, AFTER I TELL YOU THE TRUTH," she screamed at me and walked over to the counter the knifes were on, i schreeched and ran to the front door, fantically trying to get out of it,

"LOU ITS LOCKED, QUICK GET ME OUT OF HERE!" i yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Get out the way!" Louis said before kicking the door down and unlocking the car.

I jumped in and got out my phone, "Shall i call the police Lou?" i asked.

He looked really upset, but he looked really hurt, i think he hurt himself kicking the door down.

When we got to harrys i shouted them to help me get Lou out the car, i still have tears running down my face, i'm really scared.

When the boys came running out the were all still sobbing wet, i ran into Nialls arms whilst Harry, Zayn, and Liam heklp him out the car, his ankle was really swollen.

"I'm taking him to the hospital, the paps are going to be here tomorrow, bright and early." Harry said, slightly bummed off about Lou's ankle.

They all got in the car leaving me and Niall, alone.

"Its... All... Myy... Fault-t." I cried into Niall' Shoulder.

"Hows it your fault babe?" Niall asked politely into my hair, with his stong irish accent.

**Sooo thats the end of this chappy, hope you enjoyed and the amount of words are 5773 R&R PLEASEE?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyhi! back again;D. I promise in the new year i will update more frequently! My laptop broke, not long after i wrote the last chapter, but i've got a new one now, yeah; **

**On With The Show!**

**Ellie's P.O.V**

"I..its all my fault" i sobbed into Nialls shoulder.

"Hows it your fault babe?" Niall asked, he face full of concern.

"I..I went.. t-oo my-y mu- Janes." I replied feeling so stupid.

"Oh.." he said, i cold tell he was angry with me.

"Im so, so, so, sorry N..Niall"

"Its okay, im just a tad miffed that you didn't tell us, but how is Lou's ankle your fault?" He questioned.

"She well tell me stuff, and well she got a wee bit angry and walk over to the knife counter, and, and..." i broke down, he comforted me, not awkwardly, but lovingly.

"Its fine Els, im here, nothing going to happen now" Niall soothed.

"B..But J-Jack k..killed himself" I fall the the floor, crying even harder.

"Come on, babe. Lets get you in the house and to sleep" Niall whispered, then picked me up and laid me on the sofa.

"Stay with me?" i sobbed, then i grabbed his shirt.

"Mhkay" he nodded and led on the sofa with me.

*several hours later*

I awoke to something hard prodding me in the foot, over, and over, and over, and over..

"QUIT IT WOULD YOU?" i yelled at the person.

"Just thought i'd tell you i'm alive, but since you dont want to know, then..." Louis sarcastic voice spoke.

"LOOUUUBEEAAR!" i screamed and hugged him. "Are you okay? How much does it hurt? Was it painfull? ARE YOU GOING TO LIVE?" i yelled at him, in his ear.

"Ouch, yeah im fine, AND NOT DEAF!" He yelled right back. I giggled

My phone buzzed in my pocket, i had got a text, and it said;

Chlo-Bo!; Hello babe, how are you? Fancy meeting up later, talking about what were gonna do with Haz?:D xxxxxx.

I grinned and tapped back.

Me; Hiya babe, how are you? haven't spoke in a while, yeah, come to Harrys, ill explain when you get here!XD xxxxxxxx.

"Hazz, GUESS WHOS COMING OVEER?" i shout grinning running into the kitchen.

"umm, Santa?" He yells giggling.

"Funny thing, no." i reply. "CHLOOOOO-BO! " I yell then jump up and down with Harry.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAY!" he yells.

**Louis P.O.V**

I limped into the living room on my crutches, and i was about to sit down, when someone knocked at the door, no one walked through so i mumbled "I'll get it then!"

I stumbled to the door and opened it, and stood there was a angel, a gorgeous girl, stood on Harrys doorstep, oh my god. She had long blonde hair, and bright green eyes. Perfect. Wait i'm just staring look away Lou, look away. Oh right, now im going insane, im talking to myself.

"Huh, sorry what?" i asked raising my eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm Chloe, Chlo for shorts." she said in a cheshire accent, beaming at me. Shes got perfect white teeth, is she real?

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson" i replied, smiling at her. Move out the way Louis. Urgh shut the fuck up, brain!

I manged to shuffle out the way.

Wow, shes perfect.

**So the end of that chapter, there will be another chapter up tomorrow! I promise, hope you all had an amaZayn christmas, and a FabuLouis new year. **

**Follow the characters on Twitter; **

**Chloe- chloesumner1D**

**Ellie- InZaynly1Derful 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, this is only going to be short as im writing it at 1:45am, so its going to be fairly rubbish, but heres another chappy! R&R?**

**Chloes P.O.V**

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson." he replied, flashing me a grin, wow. His teeth, are straight and white. I smiled and walked into the house, taking in Harrys homely atmoshpere.

The next thing i hear is squealing so i look toward the kitchen door, and there he is, my curly wurly. I grin and him before running over and giving him a hug, then we pull apart and do our secret handshake, "I've missed you curly wurly!" i exclaim.

"I've missed you to, blondey wondy!" he giggles.

Thats that, he hasn't changed one bit, he's still the girlish Harry i know, lets hope he still loves grease! If not, me and Ellie are in deep trouble!

I hear a cough, so me and Harry turn around, i see the rest of One Direction stood in the door way, Zayns arm around Els.

"Something im missing?" i ask Els, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Ew, no. Thats just plain wrong Chlo!" she replys, here eyes wide with discust.

"Yeah, plain wrong. I know shes hot and everything, but shes my sister, i really wouldn't hit on her!" Zayn says shrugging.

"Oh... Wait! did you say sister?" i yell suprised.

"SUPRISEE!" Harry and Ellie scream.

I laugh, "Im adopted, and turns out, Zaynster here is my brother" she says like its no big deal.

Shes on about, Zayn Malik, the popstar. How can she be so, so, cool about it?

After everyones been introduce andeverythings been cleared about Ellie being Ellie Malik, not Ellie Castello anymore, she explained all about her adoptive mum, and father, and how Jane stabbed her, and Jack killed himself. I mean, who in their right minds would do that to Ellie? Shes such a sweet girl and everything, she wouldn't hurt a fly!

They also explained how Lou, broke his foot, silly billy!

Lou's so fit! i mean, he has perfect hair, and perfect fashion, Am i really thinking this?

Ive only just met him, god. Slow down Chloe, slow down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guise, how are you? seccond updaqte in a day, trying to get as many as i can done today, for a good start to the new year:D. 2012 here we come:) Follow me on& the character that plays Chloe on twitter! **

**Me; InZaynly1Derful**

**Chloe; chloesumner1D**

**On with the show!**

**Ellies P.O.V**

"Right, all the boys in here now!" I yelled up the stairs. Their going to love this present, me and Chloe think they will.

"COMING!" all the boys chorused. We heard them trying the beat eachother down the stairs, lets hope Louis doesn't fall.

"LouBear, dont fall babe!" I yelled, and Chloe giggled, "LouBear?" she questioned. I nodded then looked at her, she had tears running down her face with laughter.

"So, you wanted us?" Liam questioned, me and Chloe nodded and Chloe gestured for them to sit.

"Its it to do with Carrots?" Louis asked.

"Of course not you fanny!" Niall said to Louis, before bursting out with laughter.

"SShhh." Zayn said, "I want to hear whats happening!"

I took a deep breath "Well, me and Chloe both, think it would be nice if we went out as a group." and Chloe took over, "So, us two, have paid for all of us, to go out to London, get a Nandos, and then go into one of the Theathers and watch," then she stopped, and we both yelled "GREASE!"

Louis, and Harry screamed, Zayn and Liam grinned at eachother then kissed me and Chloe both on the cheeks.

Niall just said "YAAAY! NAANNDDOOS!" then jumped up and down like a little girl.

Chloe looks at me and grins. Once we managed to stop screaming, we put the music channel on, and started to get ready.

Once we'd all got into our rooms, me and chlo-bo in Gems room, and the rest of the boys in Harrys room, Someone Like You- Adele came on, and Louis started singing with Chloe, shes amazing!

"Someone like you-ou i wish nothing but the best, for you too. Dont for get me i beg i remember you say, sometimes it lasts inlove but sometimes it hurts in stead." We all finished. Harry and Me started clapping and Niall whooped. Chlo and Lou just went bright red.

After a few more good songs, we'd done our make-up and hair, we were just choosing something to wear, but a certain song came on, me and Chloe screamed "SURFER BABE!"

When the singing started we head banged and sang along,

"Well it's quarter to four  
>We're hanging out at the pizza place<br>And we've all got our boards  
>Later on we're gonna catch the waves" We both sang in harmony.<p>

Chloe started on this bit ,

"Well that's what I said when I left her in bed  
>With the radio on and the book she read<br>Let the truth be known"

I just wanna date a surfer babe  
>I hope I'm not a little too late<br>I never know what you're gonna say  
>You don't think that you're my type<br>But you are, but you are, but you are, but you are

You know I just  
>Don't know how i'm gonna get through<br>This thing that I've been feeling for  
>You don't think I know your name<br>But I do, but I do, but I do  
>You're a surfer babe<p>

You know it's hard when things  
>Never seem to wanna go your way<br>But I go this feeling that it's  
>Not gonna happen today<p>

You know I've look all around for a girl in L.A.  
>And you're the prettiest face that has walked my way<br>Since I met you girl

I just wanna date a surfer babe  
>I hope I'm not a little too late<br>I never know what you're gonna say  
>You don't think that you're my type<br>But you are, but you are, but you are, but you are

You know I just  
>Don't know how I'm gonna get through<br>This thing that I've been feeling for  
>You don't think I know your name<br>But I do, but I do, but I do  
>You're a surfer babe<p>

And I've been waiting for a girl like you  
>Anticipating how to make my move<br>Coz there is nothing, I would rather do than  
>Catch the waves with you<p>

"I wanna a surfer babe  
>I hope I'm not a little too late<br>I never know what you're gonna say  
>You don't think that you're my type<br>But you are, but you are, but you are, but you are  
>But you are, but you are, but you are,"I sang in tune with the tv.<p>

"But you are a babe  
>I hope I'm not a little too late<br>I never know what you're gonna say  
>You don't think that you're my type<br>But you are, but you are, but you are, but you are" We both joined together on this bit, singing out hearts out.

"You know I just  
>Don't know how i'm gonna get through" Chloe sang.<br>"This thing that I've been feeling for  
>You don't think I know your name" I sung, throughing my head back.<br>"But I do, but I do, but I do  
>You're a surfer babe" We both joined in harmony to get the high bit at the end.<p>

The next thing we hear is clapping and whooping, we turned to look at the door, and all the boys are stood there, but whats worst is Nialls there with a video recorder. OH MY GOD, they recorded us!


	9. Chapter 9

**RIGHT! im back! sorry ive not updated in ages, so this should be an extra long chapter, ive missed writing, but ive been so busy, with homework and stuff. so i update when i can, so, on with the show,. **

**Ellies P.O.V**

They all look amazing, like, wow! I think Niall looks the best though.

"You all ready?" Chloe and myself ask at the same time.

"Yep, well i think so," Niall said, looking around at the boys,"yep, all ready. Let's go, the drivers outside, and Chloe, and yourself can go in the middle, so we wont loose you amongest the paps." All the boys nodded in agreement, and smiled.

Zayn went infront of me, and behind Chloe. Louis was leading the way, and Liam was besides me, and Harry beside Chlo. Niall stood behind me, his hand on the small of my back, I put my head down, not wanted to get snapped.

Soon enough we all piled into the limo, "Finally!" I breathed. Louis grinned, and Liam chuckled.

"Its about an hour journey to get to Nandos. So what shall we do whilst in here?" Louis wondered, aloud.

"Hm, me nunno?" I mumbled, and shrugged. Harry Burst out laughing at my pronoucation. "What?" I questioned, looking straight into Harrys aqua eyes.

"So, you still talk like that then?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows, smirking. Chloe giggled, knowing what he was on about.

"Talk like what?" Zayn asked, all the other boys looked at Harry, Chloe and myself.

I blushed, and ducked my head, knowing that Harry and Chlo would tell them.

"Well..."Harry started off,"Ellie, here. Talks like "me nunno" and mumbles, when she likes someone!" Chloe finished. I looked up and glared at Chloe.

Louis raises his eyebrows, and Liam grins, Niall smirks and Zayn laughed. "Who do you like then?" Zayn asked, "I am your brother and everything..." He smirked.

"Nobody!" I defended myself.

"Sure you dont!" Harry winked.

"Just leave her, I think we embarassed her enough," Chloe said, smiling at me.

"I know what we can do!" Louis squealed.

"Say that 10 decibels quieter, and we'll know what your saying!" Chloe laughed.

"Decibels? What are they?" Louis asked, looking seriously confused.

"Uhm, dont worry, but what can we do then, Lou?" Chloe said, a smile twitching at her lips.

"Play truth or dare!" He declared.

Everyone agreed, "Whos going first?" Harry asked.

"I will!" i suggested.

"Ellie, truth or dare?" Zayn questioned.

"Dare!" i chose.

"I dare you..." Zayn said, thinking, untill Louis cut him off,"I dare you to snog, Liam!" He yelled.

I swear my eyes grew about 10 sizes, as did Liams.

"Its a dare.." Harry grinned. I nodded, and looked towards Liam to make sure it was okay with him, he nodded, so I stood up and shuffed along to be sat next to Liam. I turned to face him, kind of embarassed, about the fact, I was going to snog my brothers best friend.

He leaned in, I could smell his minty breath on my lips, his lips crashed to mine, I kissed, the best I could. I could feel a tiny spark, and i enjoyed the kiss, more than i probably should have, and we both pulled away, a little bit to quickly for my liking.

WAIT! What am I saying I like Niall, dont I?

I looked over at Niall, and I could have sworn i saw a little bit of jelousy in his eyes. I smiled at them all, they all seemed a bit shocked.

When I sat down, I heard Louis mumble, "I didn't think you'd do it..." I grinned.

Soon enough we were in London, pulling into the Nandos we were going to, Niall was discussing with Harry what he was going to order, whilst we pulled up. I looked out the window to see how full the restrant was, and I was blinded with flashes, how did the papperazi know where were going? I sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Liam asked, obviously hearing my sigh, moving towards the window.

"I wouldn't..." I said, but too late, he'd already looked out the window.

"Ugh! How did they find us?" He said, frowning.

"How did who.." Louis asked, looking out the other window, and the flashes when CRAZY.

"The paps." He sighed.

When the car came to a stop we all held hands and pushed our way through the questioning paps, and we finally reached the door, and got to our table.

I scanned the menu, and chose instantly what i wanted, when the waiter came i was first to order, "um, can i have a glass of white wine and lemonade please?" the waiter nodded, "and for food?" he asked. "A double breasted chicken wrap, medium spiced, PeriPeri chips, and 5 hot chicken wings please" I said smiling.

I turned to face the others, Niall grinning, Harry and Chloe shaking their heads and the others with their mouths hanging open.

"How much? You sound like Niall!" Louis said, in disbelief. I just smiled sweetly at them.

"Im hungry!" i shrugged.

Once everyone had eaten, we were taking the back way out, andwe got round the corner, when i heardthe unmistakeable voice, the one, i did not wish to hear.

"Well, well, well. Ellie, long time no see"


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, well, well. Ellie, long time no see".

I stopped dead in my tracks fear crossing over my face, what was he doing here? Harry had the same look on his face, as did Chloe.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Harry said tightening his fists at every word.

"Who is he?" Zayn asked.

"Can we go, like now please?" I say and everyone turns, but the man grabs my arm, I scream at the top of my lungs and he covers my mouth.

"Get off her!" Niall yells, I squirm and start thrashing around.

"Gerroffme!" I say as loud as I can.

"That right you heard her. Get the hell off her!" A voice said, a friendly one, a one i've known for years.

IT WAS LAURA, my cousin, she was the same age as me, but she moved to liverpoole when she was ten and I haven't seen her since. I fling my leg back with all the force I can and kick him where no man should be kicked.

He doubled over in pain and i ran and hugged Harry straight away.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Harry asked in a slightly panicked tone. I shook my head, Laura walked over and smiled at me, "Hiya babe, you okay?"

I screamed and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "You have no idea how glad i am you turned up! Thankyou thankyou thankyouuu!" I said in her ear.

Laura had dirty blonde hair,green eyes and a bubbly, loud personality. She is honestly gorgeous, in some respects we look the same, i have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, except i now have taken to wear purple streaks in my hair. Laura was my bestfriend untill she had to move, she still spoke to me through facebook, but not that much.

"What are you doing in London?" I ask her.

"Well, I've only just moved here. I got into the London Acdemy Of Modeling." She told me, I grinned.

Harry coughed from behind me, "So Lauraa, forgot about me?" he said, in mock-shock.

She shook her head and hugged harry, "How could I forget little Hawwy Styles? World-wide famous now I see?" She giggled.

"Guys, this is my favourite cousin, and mine and chlobo's bestfriend, Lauraa." I introduced her to them.

Lau held out her hand to Louis, Lou looked at her hand like it was poisinous. "Get rid of that hand, GIMME A HUGG!" He opened his arms for a hug, she laughed and hugged him, once she'd hugged everyone else, we asked her is she'd like to come watch Grease with us, she said she would so we made our way to the theatre.

"Harry, you go charm the lady at the desk, and we'll go and get some popcorn stuff," Zayn tells Harry, we all nod in agreement.

Soon enough, we were all sat waiting for the production to start.

**SOOOWWWYYY! it may have took ages to upload, but ive been busy revising! and if you review it makes me update quicker, and btw you dont need an account to review anything! thankyou,. **

**Lovessss;;;**

**Ellie-Lauren xoxoxoxooxoxoxox.**


End file.
